Petunia Fudge, Prophecy Fighter
by Sirius West
Summary: Petunia is a witch. She's studied at Hogwarts and is now married to Cornelius Fudge. But when Voldemort steals her son Alex and her nephew Harry, she and Lily have to fight him together or have their sons be killed. Next chapter up FINALLY!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - All right, I don't own anything

Disclaimer - All right, I don't own anything. Everybody you recognize in this story belongs to J. K. Rowling. 

Petunia

Chapter 1 - Petunia 

Petunia woke up and rubbed her eyes. She was asleep in her little cottage she and her husband owned in Hogsmead. If you looked out her window you could just see the top two levels of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the place her sister had studied. She knew it well. She had studied there too.

Petunia Fudge had graduated from the school of magic a few years ago. She had been in Gryffindor, as had her little sister Lily. There she had met her husband, Cornelius. They had been married and through time he had become the Minister of Magic. Petunia was very proud of him, even though he was sometimes a bit thick headed. 

A cry from the other room announced Alex's awakening. Alex Fudge was Petunia's true pride and joy. Her bouncing baby boy. He was only about a year old, the same age as Lily and James' son, Harry. They often had the two play together.

Thought of babies turned her mind to her ex - boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. When she had received her acceptance letter they had been dating, however he made her choose between magic and him. She didn't resent her choice one bit. She shuddered at the thought of what their children would have looked like. 

Petunia walked through the house to the kitchen. Cornelius had already left for work. She laughed a bit at the old awful pinstriped cloak he had worn when he first got into office. With a wave of her wand Alex had a bottle and she had her eggs and orange juice ready. 

A small pop and the hooting of the family owl, Lunar, announced the arrival of someone. Petunia picked up her wand and turned around to face whoever it was. With a sigh of relief she saw it was just Lily and Harry.

"A bit jumpy, aren't we?" Lily asked.

"Well, with Voldemort out and loose I just feel entirely un safe."

"You? You're married to the Minister of Magic, your house is one of the most well protected in the world! I even had to go down to be photographed, fingerprinted, and wand analyised just to be able to apparate here!" Lily laughed.

"I know, I know..."

"I had to pick up a few things near Daigon Alley. Did you want to come?" Lily said. "I'll buy lunch!"

"If you're buying, I'm game." Petunia said. "Just let me pack a bag for Alex."

Chapter 2 - Lily's Question

A few hours later the sisters sat near on a bench near Merlin Grove in Hogsmead. Both were drinking butterbeers and watching their sons play happily in the grass near a fountain of Merlin surrounded by a nuzzling hippogriff, a singing phoenix, and a prancing unicorn.

"So, did you get everything you need or do we need to go back?" Petunia asked.

Lily sighed and looked over at her son. His black hair contrasted his cousin's blonde and his green eyes sparkled with energy.

"Petunia, I have to ask you something very important." She said, looking into her older sister's now serious face.

"Lily, anything, what's the matter? Did you and James have a fight?" 

Lily chuckled a little downheartidly. "If only it was something like that. Petunia, Professor Dumbledore has spies amongst the Death Eaters. One of them brought him some information, very important information, about James and I. It seems as though we are his next victims."

"WHAT?" Petunia shrieked. Alex and Harry looked over at their mothers. They both smiled pleasantly. Satisfied, the children went back to digging in the sand.

"Lily, what are you going to do? You can't let him get to you! He already got dad, and Mum..." Petunia began but trailed off. Lily had been in school during his attack, but Petunia had already graduated. She had seen her mother's pale blue eyes staring emptily back at her. Her father's open mouth, lying amongst their ruined house near London.

Lily choked back a sob and shook her head a little. "Do you think we're just going to lay down and let him? He can go to Bloody Hell for all I Bloody care! We're going to try the Fidelious Charm. The problem is, someone is leaking information about us to Voldemort and we have no idea who." Lily moved uncomfortably in her seat.

"You suspect someone." Petunia stated. Divination had always been a favorite subject for her, much to the envy of Sybyll Trelawney, a girl from Huffelpuff who had been most interested in the subject, but could never grasp it.

"I don't..." Lily began. Petunia glared at her and Lily sighed yet again. "All right. I suspect Peter Pettigrew. I don't trust Divination, never had any true belief in it. And don't give me that look, I know you think that a little chanting at a ball and the future can be revealed for anybody but I still think it's a load of dung. It's just, whenever I see Peter I just get this feeling."

"Trust feelings, they can lead to enlightenment." Petunia said. "I've always wanted to say that. What kind of feeling?"

"It's like he's measuring us up, and I feel like there's this black void in my stomach and a flash of green and a lightening bolt..." Lily clapped her hand over her moth many words to late.

"Feeling huh? Most descriptive for a feeling. You've been having visions! And he's in them isn't he? Peter's there."

"Yes." Lily looked down. "I haven't told James. He and Peter have been friends for so long, I just..."

"Stop fading out the end of your sentences. You've done that since you were thirteen. Now that you have a suspect, just look for the Dark Mark." Petunia said, taking another drink of butterbeer.

"And how am I supposed to do that without acting suspiciously?"

"Strip Poker?" Petunia said. "A threesome?"

"Bit your tongue Petunia Fudge." Said Lily as she shot daggers at her sister. "No. I need a way that won't be suspicious, but will publicly show him as a Death Eater, and I won't be blamed if he isn't."

"Lily my dear sister," Petunia said. "If we could do that, we'd have every Death Eater from here to Yorkshire."

"I'm digressing. What I wanted to ask you had to do with the Fidelious Charm. We need a Secret Keeper. We would be honored if you would agree to take on the job."

Petunia spit out the butterbeer she was drinking. "Lily! I don't know what to, yes I will of course!"

They broke into big smiles and hugged each other. And at that moment, she couldn't think of it being any other way.

Chapter 3 - Petunia's Plan

The Spell was done a few days later. Even during the ceremony Petunia's brain had been working overtime trying to find a way to capture Peter without him knowing. She too began having visions. There was a black hole, then a door opened and a flash of green light almost blinded her. After that there was the shape of lightening, then Peter appeared and turned into a rat.

It was during one of these dreams one night that she awoke in a sweat, her palms shaking and cold. Her nightgown felt hot and sticky. The whole room did. She climbed out from beneath her covers and went into Alex's room. He was sleeping silently in his crib. She walked over the moon stained carpet to stroke his back.

"Charming, aren't they?" said a voice from behind them. Petunia had her wand out with a steady hand pointed at the man behind her before he could take another step. Then she laughed. It was Professor Dumbledore.

"My dear woman, I assure you that you need not fear me."

"I know Professor. I've just had a dream and am a bit jumpy."

"Did it include Peter?"

Petunia's jaw dropped. "Yes sir, it did. How did you know about him?"

"Lily told me about it the other night at that small party. She's quite afraid I can tell you that for certain."

"I can't blame her Professor. I've been trying to think of a way to show if Peter's a Death Eater, but I just can't do it."

"Keep thinking. I'm sure you will find something." Said the Professor. "I had just come to check if everything was all right. I'll be going now."

He disappeared. Petunia tucked the blankets around Alex more and went back to bed, thinking over the conversation she had with Dumbledore. Lily had told him at the party, party! She could have a party and invite all her friends, and Peter! She would mix his drinks with a Drugging Drought. Once he was nice and doped up, she would have one of her friends seduce him. Which one, Rita Skeeter! She would do this happily if she could have one interview with her. Cornelius, her, Lily and James would watch through a magical mirror. Once his upper torso was exposed they would be able to see if he had the Dark Mark engraved on his inner forearm. It was all beginning to make sense.

Chapter 4 - The Party

Petunia told Cornelius about her idea the next day. He wasn't too enthusiastic at first, but she eventually got him to like the idea. He agreed to it and went off to work. Petunia used Communi Powder to call Lily.

"Lily Potter! Godric's Hallow!" she shouted at the yellow flames once she had added the dust.

Lily's head appeared in the fire. Once she saw Petunia she smiled.

"Petunia! What can I do for you?"

"Lily, I've had an idea. I'm pretty sure this is a secure chimney. It is, isn't it?"

"Yes. What is it?"

And Petunia explained her idea to her younger sister, both grinning wider and wider as it wore on. By the end, Lily was almost squealing like the day she got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

"Oh Petunia it's perfect! When's the party?"

"This Friday. Make sure Peter comes."

"I will. If I have to put him under the Imperious Curse he'll come."

The night of the party arrived. Petunia was stunning in robes of silver with her hair done up. With a shudder she remembered how Vernon had always insisted that she wore salmon pink to any formal thing they went to. 

Her guests began to arrive in a matter of minutes. Lily and James were the first to arrive, followed by Sirius Black and his newest girlfriend, Olivia. Soon millions of people were milling around the ball room. Petunia quickly found Peter and slipped the potion into his drink. Within seconds he was flirting with Petunia, his bad breath slinking along her robes.

"Oh Peter, this is my friend Rita Skeeter! She writes for the Daily Prophet. I think you two will get along quite well." Petunia said, dragging the half asleep man over to the blonde haired witch in her acid green robes. Rita gave him an evil grin and wrapped her arm around him.

"Peter! I've heard so much about you! So, is it true you helped James Potter defeat a dragon in his seventh year?"

"It was the triiiiiiiiiiwiiiiizzzzurd turnumunt." Peter slurred as Rita led him over to a door.

In a flash Lily, James, and Cornelius were at her side as she led them through the halls and into a room with a large pane of glass in one wall. 

"About time. If Lucius Malfoy tells me one more time that there is room for me on his staff I think I'll turn him into a toad." Lily said.

"Do it and you do the community a favor. Now hush." Said Petunia as Cornelius made a move to speak.

"So, you are a friend of James Potter?" Rita said, moving closer to Peter. With an airy laugh she pushed him onto the bed.

"Wull, yarse and non." Peter said, his speech horrible. 

"What do you mean yes and no?" Rita asked as she nuzzled his neck.

"I can't tesay whut I mang by dat."

Rita began to pull down his robes. As they passed his fat shoulder a skull with a snake for a tongue appeared. 

Taking charge Petunia waved her wand and the glass disappeared. All wands were on Peter as they moved into the room.

"Now about that interview." Rita said.

"Keep this quiet Rita. I'll see you on Monday for your interview."

"Then I'll see you soon." Said Rita and left with a wave of her hand back to the party.

"Jumes!" said Peter. 

"Peter, you rat!" spat James. "Stupefy!"

With a red light Peter slumped down unconscience. James, an Auror, took him in to be sent to Azkaban.

Chapter 5 - Voldemort's Attack

Petunia went about her time feeling that she had accomplished something worth while that night, even though Voldemort was still at large and more killings were taking place. The Wizarding World watched helplessly as more wizard Families were being finished off. The Fawcetts, the Lurvigs, and even a member of the Weasleys. Petunia sat in her house feeling doomed.

She could feel dark forces pressing around her house. People were descretly trying to break through the wards. Her and Lily's days were spent trying renforcing them while Harry and Alex played in the nursery. 

"Here's a good one. Supposidly it will block dark magic working on light magic around a place." Lily said as they looked through books in the Library.

"Let me see," Petunia said, taking the book and reading over the spell. "Excellent. Here, lets cast it together."

They stood up back to back and pointed their wands at the walls. 

"one, two, three!" said Lily. They waved their wands in a circle and cried "Blokmorphicus Etstella!" 

bright light blue light shot out and hit the walls where it spread throughout the cottage. There was a small shake and then the light faded away revealing two petrefied little children clinging to their mother's legs.

"MOMMY!" they screamed, shaking like wind blown leaves.

"It's all right, calm down, calm down." Said Lily to Harry while Petunia stroked Alex's hair. 

"We're just casting some spells honey." Explained Petunia.

Suddenly there was a large explosion outside of the house. Petunia and Lily ran to the window where they could see, just over some of the trees of the Forbidden Forest large flashes of light and sound coming from Hogwarts. 

"He's not. I thought he was too afraid of Dumbledore to attack Hogwarts!" Lily cried.

"I thought he was too! Come on, we have to help!" Petunia said.

"What about the children?"

"We'll have them stay here. I know Lills but it's the best we can do." Petunia said at her sister's face. Telling the children to stay in the nursery they ran to Hogsmead and up the dirt path to the school. People dressed in white hoods and robes were running around casting the Dark Mark into the sky, blasting away the turrets, and among it all Petunia could hear the crying of children and the spells cast in retaliation by the teachers and older students. Smoke burned her eyes and she was already sweating from the run, but many wizards from the town had arrived with them and the Death Eaters suddenly came across a problem. They couldn't disapparate on Hogwarts grounds. 

"LIVISIVICIOUS!" screamed Lily. The ground trembled and flying rocks knocked several of the dark followers out. 

"EVAPORATIA!" Petunia added, clearing the area of smoke. She found herself seeing a man running by in a cloak she waved her wand and watched him trip. He rolled towards the lake where the giant squid was strangling a few white robbed men. 

The battle was obviously turning as more and more good wizards showed up. Most Death Eaters at the attack were either dead or wounded by the time the others escaped into the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore stumbled over the injured dark ones and made his way to Lily and Petunia. 

"You should not have come to our aide. I am grateful, but where are Harry and Alex?"

"I left them at home in the nursery." Said Petunia. "We must get back..."

"There is no sense in going there Petunia. Lord Voldemort (A few flinched at the name) has taken care of them for you." He pointed to where a lazy Dark Mark was twinkling above the former house of the Minister of Magic.

Petunia felt the affects of a jelly - leg curse hit her. Her face turned pale as every ounce of blood in her face drained. Alex...

She took off, running, Lily next to her. 

The burnt and charred remains of Petunia's house lay before them, the wreckage still hot and smoke still floating towards the sky. They made their way over to where the Nursery had been. All that was there was a piece of crisped parchment, red ink written out,

The Prophecy Of Defeat has begun to be filled.

L. V.

A/N – More coming I promise. Review please! Pretty please?


	2. Evans Unite

Disclaimer - I own nothing, nothing at all. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling, or Warner Bros. I don't know, where's my medication…  
A/N - I'm not sure how this works, but some of you will probably be yelling at me that I took an idea in here from another story. Just read through it, I'm actually still new at this, an author's note at the end gives ownership of the idea to somebody else if I have too. Just read the story and bear with me.  
Chapter 6 - The Prophecy Revealed  
Petunia gasped, no, no it couldn't be. Lily was crying. Professor McGonagall brought them some tea and left. Dumbledore came in after a moment, it was his office.  
James had been sent an owl and Cornelius was leading a search party through the Forbidden Forest. It wouldn't help, Petunia knew Voldemort wasn't so stupid as to go to the Forbidden Forest.  
"What is this…this prophecy?" Lily sobbed.  
"I remember coming across it at one point, but I don't remember what it said." Answered Petunia. She felt so lost and hopeless.  
"The Prophecy of Defeat talks of the Defeat of the Dark Lord. We never knew who, it is in fact, very odd. But it's main subject is the returning of the heirs." Dumbledore responded.  
"The heirs?"  
"The Heirs of the Four Founders. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. However, Lord Voldemort himself is the heir of Slytherin. Little Ginny Weasley was taken, she's known to be the Heir of Hufflepuff. And the Potters come from Gryffindor. So that's why Harry was taken. That leaves the Ravenclaw Heir. I don't know who she is. Here's a copy of the prophecy."  
They took the parchment from Dumbledores outstretched hand and read over the prophecy that spelled their son's defeat.  
  
And they will come,  
Four, such as before,  
And end the evil which doth plague you  
Unless the evil who is can turn them to plagues,  
Which he will try  
Three of same age, one younger  
All of same gender as before  
All with same rivalry.  
One extra will be taken,  
Relative of an heir he will be  
And son of a seer  
A sacrafice he will be to the Dark  
The Innocent  
The Lightening  
The Sneer  
The Fire  
And the Mind  
All, save one, the heirs.  
  
  
Evans Revenge  
  
Petunia sat crying. three years. It had been three years since she had last seen Alex. They had yet to discover who the Ravenclaw Heir was, and as it seemed as though there was a second Heir of Slytherin, but no report had been taken. Dumbledore had searches continually for them. Alex, Harry, Ginny, she didn't even know Ginny Weasley and she still wept for her as well.   
It wasn't right. Three innocent children. Three children, one not even an heir. They had decided that Alex was the Innocent. He fit the description; relative of an heir, son of a seer.   
They had moved, with Lily and James. They lived in a large house near The outskirts of Hogsmead. All together. Lily and James had a baby girl, Rose in tradition of the Evans family. They had almost moved on, except they hadn't.  
"I'm so sick of this." Whispered Petunia in a deadly voice. "I'm going."  
"Going where?" asked her sister from behind her.  
"After them. I'll kill Voldemort with my bare hands for touching my son. It's been three years Lily, and we actually haven't done a thing. We can't sleep at night, and I am determined to figure out that prophecy."  
Lily nodded. "All right, I'm coming too. Let me pack a bag for us. Grab your wand." And she swirled away, her robes swishing among her feet.  
Petunia grabbed her wand, and raced to the door where Lily was. They grabbed their brooms and took off into the sky.  
  
Decoding Prophecies  
  
They spent the night in the Forbidden Forest. Lily put up Protection Charms around them. Then they sat in front of the fire and brought out the prophecy.  
"It's obvious the first few lines talk about them all defeating Voldemort, but the second line is a bit more tricky. What does it mean "the evil who is can turn them to plagues?"  
"Can he make them locusts?" Lily asked.  
"Don't be stupid. I'm assuming that…" her face went pale. "I never saw it from this point of view. "And end the evil which plague you unless the evil who is can trun them to plagues! Lily! He's trying to turn them to the dark arts!"  
"Oh duh!" said Lily. "Why didn't we see that before?"  
"There's a Divination Code of Conduct in which magic is attatched to prophecies so that people can only understand them within a reasonable period of time so that the future isn't altered. But I thought we had gotten an exception on this. Cornelius put it through at the office, Narcissa Frad…"  
"Narcissa Frad is now Narcissa Malfoy! She married Lucius! Oh my god, he's a suspected Death Eater! She probably tossed the form into the first cage of dragons she came across! We've been racking our brain and now the children…"  
"Never mind that now." Said Petunia. "Look. It says Three the same, one younger. That equals four."  
"The fourth must be Alex." Said Lily.  
"But there are five names listed at the end! There's another Heir of Slytherin!"  
"What? Impossible. Dumbledore said there was only one."  
"But Slytherin lived millions of years ago, he must have another heir. And who in the world is Ravenclaw's Heir?"  
Lily shrugged. "It's getting late. We need to sleep. Were are we even going?"  
"To Harry, and Alex." Petunia said, her eyes going hard.  
  
  



	3. Harry LIves - But what kind of life?

A/N - I didn't like the format of the last chapter so I'm trying something different this time, I hope it turns out all right. I am gonna get so many flames for this. Also there was a mistake in the last chapter; Harry and Alex have been missing for 5 years, not 3, all right? Got it? On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer - I believe the idea of Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Draco being Heirs of the Founders belongs to Cassandra Claire, but I'm not sure how that works out, sorry if I did something wrong, and everything else is J.K.R.'s.  
  
Harry Lives - But is it a life?  
  
Harry ran down the hall, almost tripping over his short feet in the darkness, but he was used to the darkness. He had lived in what he and his friends called "The Maze" since he could remember. Angrily he brought out his wand, one that Daddy had made for him long ago, waved it, and said "Lumos!"  
  
A narrow beam of light shone down on the dirty, grimy, floor showing cracks and a cockroach. Harry smiled, and slammed his foot down on the little bug.  
  
Finally he came to his room. He and his friends shared the room. It wasn't as dark as any other place in the Maze and they could play there until Daddy came for their lessons.  
  
"Hello Draco, Hermione, Ginny," said Harry, sitting down and picking up a rock to play with.  
  
"Hello Harry," said Hermione, scooting closer to him.  
  
"Oohh! Harry and Hermione, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" said Draco, clapping his pudgy hands together and smiling evilly.  
  
"Shush up Draco!" said Hermione, throwing Harry's rock at him.  
  
"I was playing with that!" said Harry. "Give it back!"  
  
"No!" said Draco.  
  
Harry swung his wand through the air and screamed in his five-year-old yell "CRUCIO!"  
  
Draco screamed and withered in pain, twitching on the floor. His grip released on the rock and Harry stopped, happily grabbing his rock again.  
  
"Good little children, playing nicely?" asked their Daddy from behind them. Draco ran to go cry in the corner.  
  
"Draco's being a wimp." Said Ginny, running over and hugging her "daddy".  
  
"Yes he is. Don't worry, he'll be taught not to cry." Said Voldemort, smiling at the trusting children.  
  
"Daddy! Do we get to do more magic today?" asked Hermione, running up to him.  
  
"Perhaps Hermione. For a Mudblood you really are quite good at it. I trust you all have your wands?"  
  
They nodded, and pulled out identical sticks. Voldemort hadn't cared whether or not the wand was compatible with them; he had just made them. Each was 7 inches long, ebony, with the plume of a basilisk core. He brought out his own wand and twirled it between his pale, spider like fingers.  
  
"The Anima Charm is what we'll start today. Normally the Charm takes up to three years to learn, but I expect each of you to learn it within three months. UNDERSTOOD?" he thundered.  
  
The five-year-olds nodded meekly. Daddy could get mad very easily sometimes.   
  
"Now then, I'm going to go attend to Draco, you all prepare to learn the Charm." He smiled down at them but when he turned his face was contorted into an evil sneer. He grabbed Draco by the arm, and marched down the hall.  
  
His screams were heard minutes later.  
  
  
  
Lily and Petunia  
  
A week after the sisters had left their home, they were exhausted. Tree branches clung to their hair, bags were under their eyes, and their steps were slow and dragged.  
  
"Lily, where is it?"  
  
Lily held up the newspaper, one of the few tabloids in the Wizard world, called the Wizard Weekly.  
  
"This says that Voldemort was spotted last in Romania. We are in Romania; we just have to find his hide out. He was seen lest then twenty feet from here." Lily said. "Let's take a break."  
  
Petunia slumped onto a fallen log. "Lily, I don't know if I have the strength to go on. What if it's all for nothing? What if Voldemort's already…"  
  
"Don't say it." Said Lily. "Just don't, that won't get us anywhere. Now, Voldemort is not stupid, he would have made his hide out hard to find. The fact that we haven't found it means we're on the right track. Come on, let's get going again."  
  
And the Evan Sisters stumbled out into the woods again.  
  
Meanwhile, James and Cornelius…  
  
"They're gone Professor! Just gone!"  
  
James paced the office very quickly. Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk, and Cornelius sat twiddling his thumbs over his round belly.  
  
"James, my dear man, sit down, you're making us all restless." Said Cornelius, beads of sweat across his fore head.  
  
"Yes James, please take a seat." Dumbledore said. "The fact that your wives have left is almost a good thing."  
  
"WHAT?" blundered James.  
  
"It shows that the prophecy is coming to a close. I know that Narcissa never got the prophecy wavered. She too is part of the prophecy. Not mentioned, but controlled by it when her path crosses with it. Lily and Petunia are the ones who have to retrieve your sons. Not to mention Ms. Hermione Granger and Virginia Weasley. Then there's the fact that Lucious Malfoy gave his son willingly to Voldemort as the heir of Slytherin. It's all very complicated. And within a year it will all have come to a close."  
  
Cornelius sat sputtering. "I…Petunia…what?"  
  
James, who was not the sputtering type, began a string of cuss words that could have made a drunken sailor blush. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"James, I must ask you not to use that language."  
  
"Sorry Professor. So I take it that this Harmony Gunger is Heir of Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Hermione Granger, and yes. Weasleys are of Hufflepuff, you are of Gryffindor."  
  
James sat down and rubbed his temples. Then looked up.  
  
"Will my family be okay?"  
  
And Dumbledore, with a sad face, shrugged his shoulders.  
  
  
A/N - All right, Sami I know is gonna flame me for that one! If I borrowed something of yours in this story, sorry, tell me about it and I'll give you credit I guess. Anyway, here's the next part, and I know it's moving pretty quickly but I don't want to turn this into a huge story like I know one of my others is gonna be, sighs tiredly oh well, please review!  



	4. Climing to the Climax

  
Voldemort sat in a large throne cut from obsidian surrounded by torches sporting blue flames. Nagini circled around the room, occasionally lashing out after a rat or bug.  
  
A man in a hood came running in. Voldemort leaped to his feet.  
  
"Lucius?" his voice was deathly calm, "How many times have I asked you not to disturb me while I'm in my private chambers?" he said slowly, twirling his wand.  
  
The eyes behind the hood darted to the wand before Lucius choked out, "Please Master, I mean no disobedience. They have come. They have arrived on the premises!"  
  
Voldemort smiled. "Superb." He said, and let out a loud hallow laugh.  
  
  
Lily pushed aside a bush and looked ahead. There was an old tree, almost 500 feet tall and at least 100 feet wide. What made it suspicious is Lily could see the sloppily done charms cracking and flickering over the spell surface when they countered each other.  
  
"Petunia!" hissed Lily. "Petunia!"  
  
She heard her sister coming through the bushes. She turned to show Petunia the tree.  
  
But it wasn't her sister.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione, poking the thing that seemed to be half fire, half-human, with her wand.  
  
"I don't know." Said Harry. "But it must be something good. Look, Daddy's brought out the slave."  
  
A boy of about five sat in a stone cage whimpering. The other children had long ago been told that this child was inferior to them. He had been in the cage for as long as they could remember.  
  
"I'm hungry." Said the boy, ruffling his hands through his strawberry blonde hair.  
  
"Shut up slave. You can eat when we see fit." Said Hermione, throwing a dirt clod at him. He whimpered and ran to the back of the cage again.  
  
"Hmmhm?" moaned the thing on the floor. The four children screamed and ran from it. Daddy came in. they sneered and strode forward. As long as Daddy was here they wouldn't be hurt. Besides, he had his wand.  
  
Voldemort smiled cruelly at the four little wizards in robes that swirled around their tiny feet. Each dressed in the House Colors of Hogwarts to their ancestor. He was smiling evilly at the woman on the floor.  
  
Voldemort waved his wand and whispered "Imperious."  
  
  
Petunia was searching frantically for her sister in the marshy woods outside. "Lily! Lily" she hissed. She kept up her guard; she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.  
  
She and Lily had heard screaming from here, a young boy. They had ran to the site but couldn't find it.  
  
She was about to leave when there was a snapping twig, a swish of air, and then nothing else.  
  
  
"Children," said Voldemort, "This is your new Mommy."  
  
Immediately the five and four year olds ran to the woman with lovely auburn hair and bright green eyes which had once laughed merrily at the slightest thing, but now were hard to the world.  
  
A/N - hee hee hee!  



	5. As the Pages Turn

A/N - All right, I'm not just going to leave it there. I thought about just keeping it that way for about a week but I couldn't stand it. I wanted to type the next part. So here it is.  
  
"Mommy!" cried the children.   
  
"You're hair is like mine!" said Ginny.  
  
"Your eyes are like mine!" said Harry.  
  
"That settles it, she must be Mommy, she looks like Ginny and Harry." Said Hermione matter of factly.  
  
"Oh shut up Hermione." Said Draco. "You don't know everything."  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Children!" said Mommy. "Don't fight like that. Now why don't we go pick out a different room for you?" she said, looking around in disgust. Voldemort smiled.  
  
"Ah, my dear woman, but we can't have you be called Lily anymore. Evans was your maiden name. You're now Lady Venilsara."  
  
"Yes." Said Lady Venilsara. "Yes I am."  
  
(A/N - This works if Lily's full name was Lily Dara Evans.)  
  
  
Petunia groaned and sat up. She quickly searched for her wand and found it gone. Looking around she saw she was in a stone cage with a young boy. Her heart almost skipped a beat. Alex.  
  
"Alex?" choked Petunia. Warm salty tears began to stream down her face. "Alex my baby!"  
  
She ran over and hugged the young boy who sat petrified.  
  
"I'm sorry lady. My name is Slave. I don't know who Alex is."  
  
Petunia's face contorted into anger.  
  
"You're name is not Slave. Your name is Alex Cornelius Fudge. I've been looking for you forever! Where's Harry?"  
  
"Harry? Harry's not a slave. Harry lives out there." Pointed the boy. Petunia looked through the bars of the cage and gasped. Lily sat there smiling more cruelly than Petunia thought possible.  
  
"Lils? Lily?" asked Petunia tentatively. She reached out and received a sharp smack on her hand.  
  
"Slave. The woman I once called sister. Do you see it now? Who's idea was it for us to come out looking? To come here? Who disappeared safely into the arms of Voldemort? Petunia, you weak creature. It was I. I am the woman who made it all happen. I am the one who gave birth to an heir. I am Lady Venilsara!" and another laugh, as evil as Voldemort's circled the chamber.  
  
  
Harry and Hermione walked through the halls, hand in hand. They heard their mother laughing out.  
  
"Maybe she's torturing some mudbloods!" said Hermione happily. "Let's go help!"  
  
They ran through the corridors and emerged into the Slave Chamber. There was their Mommy, laughing at the stone cage.  
  
"Goody! A new slave! Is she a worthless pile of dung as well Mummy?" asked Harry, peering around his mother's black robes.  
  
"Yes Harry dear, she's a worthless tramp, a slut. Let's leave this place. You can come back for fun later."  
  
"Goody! Wait till we tell Ginny and Draco!" said Hermione.  
  
And Petunia watched her sister leave.  
  
Alex was crying.  
  



	6. The Plot Thickens

A/N - For some reason I can't let this story lie. Here's the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
Dinner that night was silent, as it had been ever night since Hermione could remember. Now they had Mommy sitting in a large black chair like Daddy's at the other end of the long table.  
  
"Tom," said Mommy. Daddy's head shot up. "This, this place. It's not exactly a suitable home for Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny. I'm going to take them to a nice house in the hills tomorrow."  
  
Voldemort's eyes flashed. "WHAT? These are the Heirs of the Founders Four! I won't let them out of my sight! They have to be trained and…"  
  
"I know that." Said Venilsara. "It's not like I'm going to just give them over to the ministry! But look around! We're underground Tom. Totally unsuitable. We'll be moving tomorrow, that's that. I may be a woman but I'm Lady Venilsara, and wife to Lord Voldemort. I'm not some pretty little eye candy for your Death Eaters. They can still be trained but sensibly. You teach them whatever charm or hex pops into your mind whenever you want. I'll organize a nice little lesson plan for them. Get me in touch with the wife of the Death Eaters. You concentrate on taking over the world. We'll take care of the children."  
  
And that was that. Dinner lapsed into silence again.  
  
  
Petunia wept. She heard carts rolling over the roof of the underground dungeon she lay imprisoned in. Lily's semi familiar voice called out instructions to other women milling around.  
  
"No Narcissa, that goes in that cart. That goes in this one. Molevia! No! I want that to stay."  
  
The metal door to the room opened with a loud clang. Pale eyes shimmered at her.  
  
"Hello Petunia."  
  
"Voldemort." Hissed the woman. She thrust herself at the bars. "Come any closer and I'll kill you you bastard."  
  
Voldemort paced back and force across the room in front of her. His robes swirled around his slippers causing dust to raise in small tufts.   
  
"Tut tut, my dear, is that any way to speak to your brother in law?"  
  
"You ugly son of a bitch are not my brother in law, or Lily's husband. James Potter is…"  
  
"James Potter is dead!" snarled Voldemort. "I killed him as he tried to find his way here to rescue you. A pathetic foul worm, that is what I think of your precious Potter."  
  
"James Potter is twice the wizard you are. Cornelius himself has triple your…"  
  
"Ah yes, Fudge, I remember him. He went down with Potter. Stupid man, he threw himself at my feet, begging me for mercy. Well Voldemort does not give mercy."  
  
"No. Voldemort slaughters young children in cold blood. Voldemort has half the world living in fear, with the other half in his pocket. Voldemort…" she paused "is afraid of Albus Dumbledore."  
  
For a split second the bars wavered, then solidified.   
  
"That is enough out of you." Voldemort said in a broiling, even voice. He spoke just as if he were about to teeter over the edge into an abyss of rage.  
  
"You are. And everyone knows it. That trash bag Lucius knows it, Peter Pettigrew knew it, Severus Snape knows it," she leaned closer to the bars, "Even the Heirs know it."  
  
Voldemort lashed out and struck the bars. His hands went straight through them, and struck Petunia against her cheek.  
  
"That is enough out of you." Voldemort repeated, before sweeping out of the room. 


End file.
